La masajista
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Anna desea salir de tanto estrés el día de su cumpleaños numero 21 ella conoce a una masajista noruega exelente, podrán estas mujeres evitar caer en el amor. ELsanna
1. Chapter 1

**LA MASAJISTA.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**A**nna estaba cansada, había discutido toda la mañana con Kristtof, había acordado un día anterior salir esa tarde por el cumpleaños de la pelirroja pero a el hombre se le dio por cancelar, la razón, la mami del chico lo quería para ella, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, había aguantado a la vieja loca toda su relación, no entendía como una mujer así era hija del abuelo Pibbie que a diferencia de ella el viejo era un amor.

Así que ahí estaba nuevamente, sola en su apartamento, pasando sus 21 años en soledad, sin amigos por que según ella las iba a pasar con su chico.

Camino hacia la cocina y de un cajón saco un vino, tomo una copa de la mesada y camino de hacia el living, se sentó sobre el sofá y luego vertió vino en la copa, la tomo entre sus dedos y luego la agito un poco.

"Que los cumplas feliz Annie" Se dijo a sí misma y luego bebió el contenido hasta dejar e l liquido por la mitad. El sabor era amargo, nunca le gusto beber, tal vez si de vez en cuando un licor de chocolate o un daiquiri de durazno o frutilla, pero el vino no era como ellos, el no tenía un sabor dulce, le recordaba a Hans.

Bivio y se hicieron las siete, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y como un rayo un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Busco algo en su bolso que tenía a su lado y encontró un cupón por un masaje gratis, recordó las palabras de su amiga.

"solo atiende mujeres, y si le caes bien, te dará un "trato" especial" Le dijo su loca amiga.

-Una masajista toquetona y lesbiana es lo que necesitas Anna- Se dijo en un susurro y luego rió sola.

Tomo su bolso junto con su billetera y se dirigió asía donde le indico el cupón, no era muy lejos así que se fue a pie.

Llego a una enorme casa, parecía una mansión, no le sorprendió, según lo que dijo su amiga la mujer hacia un buen trabajo.

Dejo de pensar un momento, pues lo estaba meditando, nunca antes había estado con una mujer, además, se supone que estaba allí por un masaje, no por una sesión de sexo con una mujer que no conocía.

Toco el timbre de la casa y en menos de nada una mujer rubia con una trenza francesa salió a recibirla, su amiga no mentía, la mujer de verdad era hermosa.

-¿sí?- Pregunto la mujer con un leve acento.

Anna no respondió, solo le entrego el cupón, pues se había perdido en los ojos cielo de la mujer.

-Valla, pasa por favor- Le pidió la rubia.

Anna asintió y siguió a la rubia en todo momento, por la casa, hasta un cuarto donde había una colchoneta forrada con un plástico trasparente en el piso. Parecía una cama china.

-Quítate la ropa- Le pidió sin rodeos.

-¿Toda?- Pregunto Anna algo incomoda.

-Si, por favor, no te preocupes, estamos en confianza- La trato de calmar un poco.

-Ok emm…- Dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa lentamente.

-Elsa, mi nombre es Elsa- Le respondió la rubia.

-Bueno Elsa, yo soy Anna- Le dijo ahora ella.

-Un gusto-

Anna ahora estaba completamente desnuda. Esto hizo que Elsa apretara los labios.

-Acuéstate boca arriba- Le pidió, Anna hizo lo que le dijo.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?- Le pregunto.

-No, soy de noruega- Le respondió con modestia la rubia mientras comenzaba a dar masajes a las piernas de Anna.

Anna disfrutaba al máximo el masaje, la rubia sí que sabía lo que hacía, tenía unas manos geniales, si todo salía como le aseguró su loca amiga esas manos estarían al 100% sobre ella.

Por otro lado Elsa se estaba maravillando con el cuerpo de Anna, su piel algo tostada y sus pecas en sus hombros y su cara, aparte del cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes la hacían hermosa.

Con sus dedos hizo presión sobre su pelvis y esto hizo que Anna gimiera, a Elsa le encanto y sonrió levemente.

-Voy a usar un poco de gel sobre tu pecho y estomago, para que tu cuerpo sea más manejable- Le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, Anna solo asintió.

Elsa tomo entre sus manos un gel bastante baboso, lo aplico sobre el pecho de Anna y luego con sus manos empezó a desparramarlo por toda la superior de su cuerpo, desde la clavícula hasta el abdomen, siempre poniendo mucha atención en los senos; a estas alturas Anna tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeños gemidos se escapaban de entre sus labios y esto lograba que Elsa sonriera cada vez más amplio.

Cuando por fin termino con toda la parte superior, la rubia tomo un poco más de gel en sus manos y empezó de nuevo de la cadera para abajo, siempre evitando la intimidad de Anna, hasta las rodillas.

"no sería la primera vez" pensó la rubia y luego tomo un poco de valor pasó su mano sobre la intimidad de Anna, metiendo su dedo medio entre los pliegues húmedos de la mujer, pasando sobre la clítoris.

La rubia espero un segundo mientras mientras se preparaba para la queja de su clienta, pero en vez de eso solo recibió un suspiro lleno de placer.

-Dios- Susurro Anna con lujuria en las vos.

Esa fue la señal para Elsa.

-Me alegra que te guste lo que hago princesa, pero ahora te quiero boca abajo- Le pidió la masajista con vos sensual.

Anna sin rodeos hizo lo que le pidió y se acomodo boca abajo.

Elsa corrió el cabello pelirrojo y luego lleno toda la espalda de la joven mujer con gel, lo desparramo de manera rápida y luego se inclino para decirle algo a Anna al oído.

-Ábrete de piernas princesa- Le pidió en voz sensual y antes de alejarse lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra, la rubia obedeció al instante.

Elsa puso una gran cantidad de gel sobre el trasero de Anna, empezó a masajear mientras de vez en cuando pasaba su dedo medio sobre la entrada de Anna, esto hacia que la otra gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

-Por dios y lo que más quieras, métemelo de una vez- Rogo con voz desesperada.

-Espera solo un poco- Le pido la otra mientras retiraba las manos del cuerpo de Anna.

-¿Elsa?- Pregunto en desespero.

-Tranquila princesa- La calmo mientras la masajista se empezaba a quitar la ropa, en cuestión de segundos estaba completamente desnuda. Gateando en cuatro se acomodo sobre la espalda de Anna, con las piernas a los costados de la pelirroja se acostó sobre su trasero y empezó a hacer movimiento de caderas sobre este, su clítoris era estimulada gracias al gel y al rose.

-Esto no es justo- Se quejo Anna.

Elsa se inclino para quedar completamente sobre Anna, tomo el rostro de la pelirroja con su mano derecha y unió sus labios con los de la otra, esto era nuevo para ella, nunca antes había besado a una de sus clientas, ni las que solían visitarla habitualmente.

Anna metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Elsa, su sabor era exquisito, cuando se separaron en busca de aire Elsa volvió a mover sus caderas mientras que con su mano izquierda se hizo camino asía el interior de Anna, se entretuvo un rato con la clítoris de la chica pero luego la penetro con dos dedos; Los dedos, mas el movimiento de caderas de la rubia hacían que la portación sea de lo más placentera sea de lo más placentera y profunda, juraría que estaba en su punto G, luego de un rato cabalgando ambas llegaron a él tan preciado orgasmo, primero la rubia y luego la otra, estaban agotadas.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que su respiración se calmo.

-Sin duda, el mejor masaje y el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado- Le confirmo la pelirroja mientras se estiraba debajo de Elsa.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- Le pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de la otra, jugó con los pequeño risos que Anna tenía en su cuello.

-Si- Le respondió mientras también se sentaba.

-Bueno, como regalo te diré que puedes venir a la hora que quieras cuando quieras por un tratamiento- Le ofreció. –Gratis- Finalizo.

\- Difiero lo que dije hace unos segundos "Este" es el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado.

Ambas conectaron miradas por un segundo y luego Anna se inclino para poder besar de nuevo a Elsa.

Ese sábado tuvo sexo toda la noche…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, que les pareció, les aclaro que no actualizare esta historia hasta acabar con "La familia es para siempre" si les gusto esperare su reviews y todo eso, nos leemos luego, chau…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que dije que iba a trabajar en "la familia es para siempre" pero la inspiración toco mi puerta, disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**E**ra domingo por la mañana y Anna agradeció con todo su corazón que fuera su día libre, pues tenía un dolor de cabeza horrendo, se lo había pasado toda la noche teniendo sexo con la masajista noruega. Teniendo sexo y bebiendo vino noruego, diablos, y se quejaba del vino suizo.

-Demonios mi cabeza- Se quejo en vos alta, nunca antes tuvo un dolor así, ni cuando era niña y su padre la golpeaba incontables veces. Agito su cabeza y saco ese pensamiento de su mente. -¿Qué rayos fue lo que le puso al vino?- Se pregunto.

Salió de la cama para tomar una pastilla y calmar su dolor, luego de que este pasara un poco se dispuso a buscar una muda de ropa y tomar una ducha. Mientras hacía esto pensaba en todas las cosa que había hecho con la rubia platina, tuvo que controlarse a sí misma para no hacer nada indebido.

"Vamos Anna, ya no eres una adolecente" Se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza deteniendo el camino de su mano a su intimidad.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue la pantalla de su celular, le había llegado un mensaje. Por un momento pensó en Elsa, pues tenía el número de la masajista, la mujer fue tan amable que incluso le había dado su número, pero esa idea desapareció cuando cayó en cuenta de que aunque ella tuviera el número de la rubia, la rubia no tenía el suyo.

Se acerco al teléfono, lo tomo en sus manos y se dispuso a leer el mensaje. Era de Kristoff.

"Anna, de en cerio lo siento mucho, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, yo estaría tan enojado como tu ahora, pero te lo pido por favor, no me dejes, aunque no me sorprendería si lo haces, sé que no tendré tu perdón sincero, pero aun así recuerda que te amo"

Se maldijo a si misma por dejar que los mensajes de Kristoff le llegaran al corazón. Estuvo meditándolo, la principio no quería ni responder, el hombre se había portado mal, pero aun así el nunca la engaño, no como ella ayer, así que decidió responder.

"Te perdono, pero ya no habrá segundas oportunidades" Le respondió, así de simple, y luego de unos minutos la respuesta de Kristtof no se hizo del desear.

"Muchas gracias Anna, te prometo que a partir de ahora todo será diferente" La chica leyó el mensaje por un momento, luego simplemente lo dejo en la mesita de luz, no pensó ni en responderle.

Camino hacia la cocina y al abrir si refrigerador se dio cuenta de que este no tenía casi nada dentro. Solo una barra de chocolate a medio comer, un tarro de leche y una manzana.

-Demonios- Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía ni para hacer unos sándwiches.

Con mucho pesar y sin ganas se vistió con un vestido sencillo color gris y unas botitas con un tacón no muy alto, ato su cabello en dos trenzas, tomo su billetera y se dispuso a salir a comprar víveres, un pequeño mercado chino quedaba a la vuelta de su casa, y las cosas eran de muy buena calidad y a muy bajo precio.

Entro al mercado y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse asía donde estaban las verduras, busco no más de unos tres tomates rojos y grandes y una lechuga en buenas condiciones, luego de eso se dirigió a la zona de pan para poder comprar pan láctal.

Tomo unas galletas y un poco de verduras de más, ella era vegetariana, así que la carne no era una prioridad, aunque la leche chocolatada si.

Ya estaba lista para irse del lugar cuando una cabellera platinada llamo su atención.

Se quedo congelada al ver a la masajista tomar un queso entre sus manos y ponerlo en su canasto mientras le sonreía al muchacho que se lo había cortado, estaba tan entretenida con esa cara angelical que no se dio cuenta cuando esta le dio una señal para que se acercara.

La chica se percato de eso y muy sonrojada y sin dejar de mirar a la rubia se señalo a sí misma con un gesto de "¿yo?" la platinada solo asintió.

Muy nerviosa camino lentamente y con una tímida sonrisa hacia la Noruega, que esta cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo del brazo derecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- Le dijo separándose.

-Hola- Respondió Anna sonriente.

-¿De compras?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa picara y una ceja levantada.

-Aja- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y asintiendo, ya que la rubia había acercado su rostro al suyo y esta pensó que la besaría.

-Obvio- Dijo alejándose. –Ya te ibas, yo si- Le dijo.

-A pues sí, ya me iba, no es como si tuviera apuro, es decir… te acompaño- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Elsa sonrió de lado picara, ya había notado el poder que tenia sobre Anna.

-Dime… Anna- Dijo Elsa mientras escondía un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de la joven. Anna se estremeció, más que por el contacto de la mujer, si no por como pronuncio su nombre, tan sensual mente.

-¿Si?- pregunto Anna mientras su mirada se desvió por un segundo a los labios rosa de la rubia pero volvieron a esos ojos azul zafiro.

-Me estaba preguntado- Dijo. –Si no tienes nada que hacer en todo este día ¿no querrías venir a mi casa a tomar un poco de vino que me sobro de… ayer en la noche?- Le pregunto.

-Claro que si- Dijo Anna sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Excelente, entonces vamos princesa- Le dijo la rubia y entrelazo su brazo con el de la pelirroja y fijaron su rumbo hacia la caja.

Pagaron todo y salieron de ahí, entraron al auto de la rubia y esta manejo hasta el hogar de Anna. Muy rápido la pelirroja tiro los víveres en el sofá, tomo un poco de perfumé y se lo puso, tomo el celular que tenía en su mesita de luz y salió regresando a el auto.

Subió a este y Elsa empezó a manejar hacia su hogar.

Anna frunció el seño al ver que tenía más de dos llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes de Kristoff.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?- Le pregunto la rubia.

Anna cambio su cara de mal estar a una de felicidad al escuchar la hermosa voz de Elsa.

-Nada, copo de nieve- Le respondió y acaricio la mejilla de Elsa con sus dos dedos.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino placentero.

Entraron a la casa y Elsa le dijo a la pelirroja que la esperara en el sofá, pues ella se fue a guardar sus víveres.

Anna aprovecho ese tiempo para leer los mensajes de Kristoff.

"¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿por qué no contestas? :C"

"Amor, por favor, no me ignores"

"Amor, se que estas enojada, pero por lo menos hablemos ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?"

Dejo de leer los mensajes que solo la amargaban ¿Por qué le dio una segunda oportunidad?

Camino hacia la chimenea de Elsa, era de mármol blanco, sobre ella habían tres fotografías.

Una de Elsa con dos chicas que no tenían mucha edad de diferencia, una tenía el cabello negro y ojos marrones, detrás de esta se encontraba Elsa abrazándola fuertemente mientras que la primera tenía sus manos sobre las de la rubia, y detrás de esta se encontraba otra rubia bastante parecida a su platinada pero parecía mayor que la masajista. Las tres sonreían.

El otro era de Elsa pero esta vez con un muchacho de unos diez años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, en esta foto se podía ver a las otras dos chicas detrás haciendo caras.

Por lo visto era víspera de navidad, ya que llego a ver un árbol en la foto.

Y la ultima era una foto un poco más grande, era de una pareja, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones, parecida a la otra mujer, y un hombre de cabello rubio platino de ojos azules.

-Ellos son mi familia- Dijo Elsa saliendo de la nada con dos copas de vino. Le entrego una copa a Anna y señalo a la castaña de la primera foto. –La que estoy abrazando es mi hermana mayor Carmen, y la que me abraza a mi es mi otra hermana mayor, Georgina. Carmen es la mayor de las tres- Prosiguió con la otra foto. –El es Cameron, es mi hermanito, aun decide qué hacer con su vida- Dijo y soltó una carcajada, Anna sonrió. –Y bueno, ellos son mis padres, Idina y John- Termino.

-Se nota que se llevan muy bien- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Sí, nos cuidamos mucho unos a los otros- Dijo esta y luego choco su copa contra la de Anna y bebieron el contenido.

Cuando las copas estuvieron bacías Elsa las tomo entre sus manos y las dejo sobre la mesa de centro.

Tomo a Anna de la mano y la hizo sentarse en el sofá, no la iba a llevar a su cuarto, eso implicaba compromiso en suiza, ya tubo esa confusión una vez.

Se sentó sobre la pelirroja y empezó a amasar sus caderas sobre esta.

-¿Acaso me embriagaste para esto?- Le pregunto Anna mientras sostenía a Elsa de la cintura y la hacía chocar más duro.

-Vamos, no estás ebria- Dijo Elsa y luego beso con euforia a la pelirroja mientras que esta le respondió metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Poco a poco entre caricias la ropa fue desapareciendo mientras que Elsa seguía rodando sus caderas sobre esta. Sus besos se trasladaron hasta los pechos de Anna y ahí succiono y lamio sus pezones mientras que su mano acariciaba su clítoris.

Anna tenía a Elsa fuertemente agarrada del trasero, buscaba mas presión entre sus cuerpos, gimió al sentir como la rubia introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella. Anna no se quedo atrás, también introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de Elsa, pero la agarro desprevenida ya que la penetración vino por detrás.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes mientras que se sentían llegar, primero la pelirroja y luego la rubia.

-Dios Elsa, eres increíble- Dijo Anna al sentir el orgasmos con la cabeza hacia atrás del placer.

-Tú también princesa- Me dijo mientras sentía como hacia masajitos en mis hombros, probablemente se dio cuenta que no dormí bien. Lo que más me agrado es que cantaba una canción, que a pesar de que cantaba en noruego, cualquier cosa en su voz sonaba bello.

og hvert skritt jeg finner

og i hvert hjørne av min sjel mister jeg

og hver strofe av denne sangen

finn brev en dag jeg

ditt hjerte.

Cantaba en mi oreja como un ángel.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, creo que ya saben a qué Carmen y Georgina me refiero xD.**

**Bueno, dejen reviews y nos leemos luego. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo, espero que les guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**A**nna estaba preparando una ensalada mientras miraba la televisión que tenía en su cocina, nada interesante en realidad, solo el reporte de nevadas extrañas en distintos lugares del mundo, accidentes de tránsito, sube y baja de precios, bla, bla, bla.

Su teléfono sonó en su bolcillo trasero, debido a esto dejo de lado sus otras tareas.

-Hola… Bella, si… ¿que ahí?- Le empezó a hablar a su amiga.

-¿Fuiste con la masajista?- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Con la noruega? Si, fui- Le respondió como si nada.

-Wow, así que es de noruega, eso que yo le pregunte y no me respondió- Comento la otra chica atreves del aparato.

-¿Qué? Como que no te contesto, si es de lo más simpática- Le dijo la otra.

-Oh si, simpática es, sobre todo con esas manos- Comento la castañea, un comentario que a Anna no le cayó nada bien.

-¿Dime Bella? ¿Lo hiciste con ella?- Le pregunto seria.

-Sí, pero solo una vez, la segunda vez que fui con esas intenciones ella solo me dio un masaje y nada más y para colmo le tuve que pagar, ella es muy buena en el sexo, pero es un poco reina de las nieves y el hielo, ya sabes- Le dijo.

-Ah, sí, mira tú- Dijo Anna con interés.

-Bueno Annie, solo quería saber si te dieron las agallas, nos vemos en el trabajo mañana- Le dijo y luego cortó.

-Parece que Elsa tiene exenciones- Dijo con una sonrisa y continuando con su tarea.

Mientras comía muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿con cuantas mujeres se había acostado Elsa? Además la semana no había sido bastante placentera, trabajo apresurado, y además había discutido mucho con Kristoff, pues ella estaba muy distante y también le había negado sexo.

… … …

-¡Anna! ¡Vamos, ¿por qué sigues enojada?!- Le pregunto mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

-¡Como no estarlo!- Le grito mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Estaban lo mas tranquilos viendo una película de terror y de repente el chico se desabrocho el pantalón mostrándole su miembro a la pelirroja y es más que obvio lo que le pidió.

-Mira Kristoff, no estoy de humor para estar así contigo- Le dijo mientras sacaba un vaso de la mesada y lo llenaba de agua.

-Vamos Anna, ya paso una semana, supéralo- Le dijo de lo más arrogante y poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón.

-¿Acaso crees que lo que hago es inmaduro?- Le pregunto luego de tomarse el agua de un tirón, y voltear enojada.

-La verdad si- Le dijo él.

-La verdad que el único inmaduro aquí eres tú, así que por favor, lárgate- Le exigió.

-Sabes que, no tengo ni ganas de quedarme- Termino él y se largo del la casa luego de recoger su chaqueta que había dejado en el sofá.

… … …

-Idiota- Susurro.

Termino de comer y limpio lo que uso, movió su cuello con molestia, definitivamente tenía que comprarse una almohada nueva, le estaba rompiendo los huesos la que tenia.

Lo pensó por un momento, tal vez esta vez sí necesitaba un masaje, no solo sexo, aunque lo segundo también era acogedor.

Tomo su teléfono y luego de meditarlo decidió llamar a la rubia.

Tomo aire y marco el número agentado.

-¿Hola?- respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Muy seria por cierto.

-Hola Elsa, soy Anna- Le respondió.

-Oh, princesa, ¿como estas?- Le pregunto, su voz cambio por completo, incluso era mas cálida.

-Para decir la verdad, adolorida, me duele mucho la espalda- Le respondió amable.

-Oh, veo que no bromeas, ¿por qué no vienes y yo me fijo en que te puedo ayudar?- Le pregunto ahora.

-Claro, estoy ahí en unos minutos, ¿te parece?- Dijo.

-Claro, te espero- Respondió.

Se despido y camino hacia su recamara, busco una camisa negra y un pantalón vaquero raspado, se pudo unos borcegos que llegaban un poco más que sus tobillos, con un tacón bajo y de cordones. Se puso un poco de perfume y tomo su teléfono y llaves de su casa. Salió en dirección de la casa de la masajista.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras y paro frente a la gran mansión, aun se preguntaba como rayos tenía una casa así con tan solo un empleo de masajista.

"¿Tendrá otro empleo? Tal vez es de familia de buena posición y en noruega sean muy respetados" Pensó esta.

Se quedo pensando unos minutos, en las tres fotos que tenia sobre la chimenea, toda su familia se veía bastante bien, muy bien vestido, tenían un aire a perfección.

Soltó un suspiro y dejo ese pensamiento de lado, la verdad no importaba.

A lo poco que toco el timbre salió Elsa en un vestido rojo, sencillo pero muy lindo, y unos borcegos parecidos a los de Anna solo que con abrojos y marrones, no negros.

-¿Pasas?- Dijo prestándole su brazo.

-Por supuesto- Respondió la pelirroja aceptando el gesto.

Ambas soltaron una risita mientras entraban, cualquiera las confundiría con un par de buenas amigas.

Elsa le dijo que por favor se sentara en el comedor mientras ella se limpiaba las manos. Anna se sentó en una silla y puso sus manos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a la rubia, esta regreso con una toalla y un frasco en la mano.

-Ponte derecha, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño- Le pidió mientras dejaba las cosas a la izquierda de Anna sobre la mesa.

Elsa empezó a masajear los hombros de Anna mientras esta cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del contacto.

-Tienes unos increíbles nudos princesa ¿de qué están rellenas tus almohadas?- Le pregunto mientras bajaba a sus omoplatos.

-Algodón- Le respondió mientras hacia un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pues cómprate unas de plumas, el algodón tarde o temprano se endurece de presión y eso te hace dormir mal- Le dijo mientras volvía a los hombros.

Dirigió sus manos hacia el frente de la camisa de Anna y la desabrocho lo suficiente como para destapar sus hombros, luego subió sus manos y siguió con el masaje.

Anna soltó un pequeño suspira que no fue pasado por alto por la rubia, esta la miro sonriendo.

-¿Sientes curiosidad verdad?- L e pregunto de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le respondió, estaba confundida.

-De donde rayos vengo y quien soy en verdad- Le dijo la rubia.

-Pues la verdad sí, pero no me quiero meter en tus cosas- Le dijo con modestia haciendo que esta sonriera.

Elsa dejo el masaje de lado para tomar el frasco, lo abrió y Anna sintió un escalofrió al sentir el gel baboso sobre sus hombros.

"No te existe Anna, no te existe" Se decía en su cabeza tratando de mantener la calma. Elsa se dio cuenta de la lucha de Anna y sonrió, dando más atención a la unión del cuello y hombro de Anna.

-No nos vemos desde el domingo pasado ¿Te has estresado verdad?- Le pregunto.

-Pues sí, el trabajo y todo eso, eh discutido un poco también, y las nevadas que ahí últimamente…- Se cayó al sentir como Elsa paraba en seco. -¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto.

-No, solo recordé que tengo que llamar a mis padres- Le dijo y siguió con el masaje. – ¿Con quién discutías?- Pregunto.

Anna soltó un suspiro de molestia. –Con mi novio- Respondió con molestia en su vos.

-Ya veo- Susurro en la oreja de Anna.

Todos los intentos de no excitarse se fueron a la basura cuando la rubia lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de la más joven y metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa y sostén para apretar sus pechos, los movimientos tan repentinos la hicieron gemir de placer y asombro, es como si la rubia hubiera cambiado de actitud solo por mencionar la palabra "novio".

Elsa alejo sus manos del cuerpo de Anna y luego la tomo de la mano y la hiso pararse, corrió la silla dejándola a un lado y luego hiso que Anna se sentara sobre la mesa.

Le quito la camisa por completo y la arrojo por alguna parte del suelo, luego le saco el sostén y empezó a jugar como un bebe hambriento con lo seños de la pelirroja mientras esta enterraba sus manos en su cabello.

Se aparto y como pudo y entre risas le quito los borcegos a la más joven y luego el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, se besaron por unos minutos y luego Elsa con una sonrisa lesiva se quito su vestido quedando en un conjunto de ropa interior negra muy sexi, a la otra casi de le cae la baba.

Se acerco y mordió fuertemente el cuello de la pelirroja siendo muy consciente de que dejaría marca, pero no le importo.

Despendio lentamente hasta la intimidad de la chica y empezó a darle placer ahí. Muchos gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Anna. Elsa paro y se termino de quitar toda la ropa que le sobraba.

Se acostaron sobre la mesa y Elsa llevo una pierna de Anna sobre su hombro para empezar a frotar sus intimidades, la rubia lo hacía tortuosamente lento, mientras que Anna estaba asta ya no poder, aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y ambas gemían a lo unisonó, luego de un rato lograron llegar al orgasmos y Elsa se derribo sobre Anna.

-No sé que eres mujer pero me fascinas- Le dijo Elsa con lágrimas de placer en los ojos.

-Y tu a mi- Le respondió de la misma manera.

Ambas se separaron y luego de eso Elsa soltó una risita.

Anna la miro con una sega levantada y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-Nada, es que si mis padres se enteraran de donde tengo relaciones, me mandarían a la orca- Bromeo y rio.

-Valla, que padres- Bromeo también la otra.

-Bajaron de la mesa y ambas se vistieron en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por la rubia.

-Oye, quieres tomar un poco de…- La interrumpió.

-Oh, no, no mas vino, me deja una horrible jaqueca- Se negó.

Elsa sonrió y rio poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Yo iba a decir helado de chocolate, pero si no quieres mas para mí- Dijo y se encamino la cocina.

"Si quiero helado" Pensó y fue detrás de la otra.

Entro a la cocina y se encontró con Elsa y un gran pote de helado de chocolate, esta tenía dos cucharas en las manos.

-Sabia que vendrías- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en la mesa que hace poco habían usado para otros fines, comieron y charlaron animadamente, pudieron haber estado así por horas.

-Cuéntame de ti- Le pidió Elsa y acaricio la mano de Anna.

-No hay mucho que decir, tengo tres hermanas, una un año más grande que yo, Elizabeht, otra once años mayor que yo, Romina y la más pequeña de siete, Emma, mi madre se llama Kristin y mi padre Jonathan- Le conto.

-Así que también son cuatro- Comento.

-Sí, pero mi madre dice que no parara hasta el barón- Dijo mientras se llevaba una cuchara de helado a la boca. Elsa soltó una risita. –No te rías es verdad- Le dijo pero Elsa solo rio más.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo Anna- Le dijo y le acaricio la muñeca.

-A mi también- Le respondió.

Ambas sonrieron.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les allá gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero ver más reviews, como sea, gracia por leer y dedicar un poquito de su tiempo a esta historia, nos leemos luego, adiós. **** ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**T**omo su teléfono en sus manos, era una blanco de línea, marco el numero que ya sabía de memoria y espero que le respondieran.

-Hola… Sí, soy Elsa de Arendelle… si por favor, con el… gracias a usted- Espero que del otro lado de la línea respondieran.

-Hola hija- Respondió una hombre.

-Hola padre- Respondió muy educadamente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le pregunto.

-Sola quería ver como esta todo por allá, si no necesitan ayuda o algo- Le dijo esta mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-No hija, por ahora todo está bien, pero dime ¿como estas tu?- Le pregunto ahora él.

-Un poco tensa y pensativa, eh tenido que volver a usar los guantes, pero nada fuera de control- Le comento.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- Le pregunto curioso.

Tomo un minuto para pensar lo que diría. –Eh… conocido a alguien- Respondió.

-Ya veo… y el es… o ¿ella?- Elsa soltó un suspiro. Su bisexualidad siempre le trago problemas a su familia, pero fue algo que al final todos aceptaron, de buena y mala gana.

-Es un ella- Respondió.

-¿Y es linda?- Le pregunto muy interesado, esta fase era nueva en su padre.

Rio un poco. –Pues, bueno, tiene ojos verde, cabello rubio freza… cara aniñada, es muy bella y simpática- Le respondió con delicadeza.

-¿Pero?- Su padre la conocía bien.

-Creo que… hay alguien más en su vida- Respondió un tanto triste.

-Hija, escucha, recuerda que por derecho todo es tuyo, eres una Arendelle, puedes tenerlo todo con tan solo un chasquido de tus dedos- Le respondió y esta asintió como si el hombre al otro lado pudiera verla.

-Gracias papá, ahora te tengo que dejar… tengo una idea- Le dijo esta más animada.

-Ve por ella Snow- Le dijo este con picardía.

-Lo haré- Y luego de despedirse con palabras de mucho afecto esta colgó.

Tomo su teléfono celular y empezó a marcar distintos números.

-Hola Charlote, cancela todas mis citas y excúsame con todos… es que tengo un pequeño asunto muy importante… bueno tendrán que perdonarme… diles que tengo una junta de video con mis padres, créeme, no te podrán decir nada- Luego de eso colgó y marco otro número.

-Hola Tom, recuerdas ese favor que me debes, pues llego la hora de cobrarlo-

Hablo un buen rato más por teléfono, una que otra llamada en distintos idiomas y puso el cartel de cerrado en la puerta del frente, de esta manera no tendría interacciones.

… … …

-Merida, la jefa dice que si puedes por favor llevarle esto a Leon- Le dijo Anna a su compañera mientras de entregaba dos folders.

-Valla, pobre hombre, siempre se encarga de esto- Dijo Merida.

-Sí, es una lástima, pero para eso le pagan- Le respondió la pelirroja.

-Oye Annie, ¿cómo vas con la editacion del corto?- Le pregunto.

-Bien, solo falta unos cuantos efectos y eso es todo, unos retoques- Le dijo muy orgullosa.

-Por como lo dices debe estar quedando genial, ya quiero verlo- Le dijo Merida y luego se retiro.

Saco su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo trasero, pues estaba vibrando, casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que el numero era de la masajista.

Corrió a su oficina y se encero en ella, contesto el teléfono con la respiración un tanto agitada.

-Hola- Respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Anna- Respondió Elsa con una voz sensual. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunto.

-Bien, bien, bien es poco ¿y tú?- Le pregunto.

-Con ganas de verte- Le respondió, y a Anna casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-¿A mí? Wow, eso es, es, genial- Dijo, Elsa soltó una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

-Si ¿qué te parece hoy en la noche?-Le pregunto.

-Claro ¿entonces nos vemos en tu casa?- Le respondió.

-Mmm… no, yo paso por ti a tu casa, es que tengo un compromiso previo- Le explico.

-Oh, está bien, entonces hasta la noche- Le dijo.

-Ok, ponte linda- Le respondió y colgó antes de que Anna pudiera seguir hablando.

… … …

Se preparo para la noche, tomo una ducha caliente y se perfumo, se pinto los ojos y se vistió con un vestido sencillo, de color vino, unas valerinas de color negro y su trenza habitual y todo listo.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- Se dijo a si misma dándose una última mirada en el espejo.

Camino hacia su auto, entro a este y se dirigió a la casa de la pelirroja.

Manejo un par de minutos y cuando por fin estuvo frente a la casa de esta toco dos veces la bocina.

En menos de nada Anna ya estaba entrando a su auto, se veía muy atractiva, tenía un vestido con escote en V y en forma de campana que no pasaban sus rodillas, de color violeta oscuro, su cabello estaba recogido y le sentaba bastante bien y unas valerinas similares a las suyas.

Condujo bastante, se notaba a quilómetros que la otra quería saber a dónde se dirigía.

-Elsa ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto al ver que estaban llegando al puerto.

-Es una sorpresa- Le dijo mientras estacionaba y le giño un ojo.

Ambas bajaron del auto y caminaron en el muelle hasta llegar a uno donde un joven las estaba esperando.

-Sorita- Salido a Anna. –Y…- El joven dudo si seguir con las formalidades.

-Olvídate de los modales Lian, solo Elsa y Anna- Le soltó ella repentina.

-Como usted diga Elsa, su cena ya esta servida, como ordeno, su llaves- Dijo este y le entrego a la rubia las llaves de la nave.

-Muchas gracias, luego te doy tu propina- El joven frunció el seño, conocía a su jefa, sabía que no tendría propina.

Elsa y Anna entraron un pequeño buque privado color blanco con la frase de Arendelle en uno de sus lados.

A Anna este símbolo y nombre se le hacía muy familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

-¿Lo alquilaste?- Le pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, es mío, bueno, mío y de mis hermanas- Respondió esta mientras ambas caminaban hacia la cabina del piloto.

-¿Sabes manejar esto?- Le pregunto sorprendida.

-Desde los catorce, una vez me lo robe para hacer una mini fiesta con mis compañeros de secundaria- Comento. –Mis hermanas casi me matan, y ni hablar mis padres-

-¿Acoso son una familia de niños consentidos?- Le pregunto Anna. El bote estaba en marcha.

-Un poco si- Le respondió y se ahorró el seguir dando detalles.

-¿De qué trabajas?... No creo solo seas masajista… o lo que sea que haces en ese lugar- Le soltó.

-No me la paso teniendo sexo con cada mujer que pide un masaje y es que me lo preguntas- Le dijo la rubia mientras paraba en un lugar del rio, no muy legos del muelle. Soltó el ancla.

-¿vamos a comer?- Le pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Claro- Le respondió la pelirroja aceptando el gesto.

Salieron a la cubierta, donde había ya una mesa y dos sillas preparadas, estas dos tomaron asiento.

-Tenías todo vilmente calculado- Bromeo la pelirroja y Elsa rio escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano izquierda.

-Claro que si- Le respondió.

La cena fue bastante interesante, Anna se sentía muy cómoda, ya que para ella la platinada era un misterio.

-¿Cuál es tu profesión?- Le pregunto la pelirroja tomando un poco de vino.

-Soy masajista- Simplemente respondió.

-Me refiero a tu "verdadera" profesión, dudo mucho que vivas de los masajes- Le dijo Anna, mostrándose muy interesada mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Pues… Soy representante de una familia muy importante- Le respondió eh imito el gesto de la otra.

-¿Qué tan importante?- Curioseo.

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar- Le dijo ella.

La rubia no quería dar mucha información, era obvio.

-Bueno, estoy llena- Le dijo dejando de lado la carne.

-Pero si solo comiste la ensalada- Se quejo Elsa.

-Uh, disculpe señorita todo calculado, pero soy vegetariana- Le respondió.

-Uh, un error de mi parte- Dijo esta parándose y rodeando la mesa. Le ofreció su mano a Anna para pararse.

Caminaron hasta la punta del barco.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu oficio?- Pregunto la platinada sin dejar de camina.

-Pues soy editora, por ahora- Le respondió esta.

-¿Editora de qué?- Pregunto apoyándose en las barras que le impedía caer de la nave.

-De videos, de hecho ahora hicimos un cortometraje para una película- Le comento parando frente a la rubia.

-Y ¿Por qué ese "por ahora"?- Le pregunto tomando a Anna de la mano y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Anna se apoyo en el cuerpo de Elsa, entre sus piernas y esta rodio la cintura de la más chica con sus brazos.

-La verdad, quiero ser directora de cine- Le confesó.

-Valla Anna, eso es genial- Le dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Bromeo.

Se besaron, despacio, pero luego el beso empezó a subir de tono. Elsa empezó a acariciar la espalda de Anna mientras la otra se apoyaba en los hombros de la rubia.

La mayor paso su atención a el cuello de la pelirroja mientras que esta empezó a acariciar las piernas de la mayor.

-Ansiosa- Susurro en su cuello.

-Callate- Le ordeno.

Elsa la cargo y esta rodio sus cintura con sus piernas, camino hasta el camarote y la tiro sobre la cama. La rubia camino hasta el centro del cuarto.

-Oye ¿Dónde vas?- Pregunto Anna desde la cama.

La rubia articulo la palabra mírame y cuando Anna le puso atención a esa orden esta empezó a desnudarse de una manera muy sexi.

…**.* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí, luego les daré lo que sigue ;), espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Anécdota del día, vi Big hero 6, creo que nunca llore tanto con una película, eso que cuando en frozen Anna muere por Elsa me dio como cosita, pero esta película me mato de tristeza.**

**Dejen Reviews **


	5. aviso

Aviso:

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Yo ando un poco mal.

Verán, es tema es este: Yo por cuestiones de "hay un mundo allá afuera" casi nunca estoy en mi casa durante el día y el único momento que tengo para escribir es en la noche, pero por cosas que están pasando (de las que no pienso dar detalles) esto se me complica y se me hace algo difícil, a lo que voy es que a partir de ahora, si antes creían que actualizaba poco y nada, ahora será menos que antes, pero de cualquier forma prometo que esto no será permanente, ya se como liderar con esto, solo necesito un poco de tiempo y claro, su paciencia.

Esto va para ambas historias, tanto "La masajista" como para "La familia es para siempre"

Si quieren saber más y quieren que los tenga al tanto de cuanto tardare dejen un PM.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 5

**La continuación ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**E**lsa mecía sus caderas contra el estomago de Anna, la rubia aun tenía su ropa interior puesta y para colmo no dejaba que la pelirroja la tocase, pero Anna no era ninguna tonta, y para ser realistas a ella nunca le gusto la sumisión, de hecho estaba bastante acostumbrada a ser un poco ¿dominante?

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe y salto de sobre la chica para quedar parada a centímetros de la cama cuando escucho la tela romperse.

-¿Pero qué?- Las bragas de su conjunto estaban rotas. -oye, me gusta agresivo, pero no me gusta que me rompan la ropa- Le dijo esta mientras se sacaba las bragas.

Anna había aprovechado para sacarse todo la ropa que pido, quedando en ropa interior.

Elsa volvió a subir sobre la pelirroja, pero esta vez entre sus piernas.

Hizo que esta arqueara la espalda para así poder sacarle su sostén. La beso con desespero, luego beso su mandíbula, cuello, clavícula y senos, poniéndole atención a ambos pechos por igual.

Descendió aun mas, besando su estomago y vientre, la rubia la miro por un momento mientras se aproximaba a su intimidas, la más joven tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas.

Elsa paso su lengua sobre la intimidad de esta, sobre su ropa interior y rio bajito al escuchar a Anna gemir.

Metió sus dedos debajo de la ropa interior y empezó a masajear su clítoris, estuvo en eso unos cuantos minutos antes de retirar lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Se tiro de nuevo sobre ella, atrapando con la suya la boca de Anna. –Hazme sentir bien- Le ordeno y luego lamio el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No, no lo haré hasta que tú me hagas sentir bien a mí- Le dijo firme.

Elsa la miro por un momento.

-Bien- Dijo esta y tomo a la pelirroja por las muñecas.

Empezó a morder su cuello, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus muñecas.

-Elsa… Mis muñecas, duele- Se quejo Anna ya que un inusual frio empezó a ser molestia.

Elsa soltó sus muñecas, dejando a Anna libre.

Se acomodo sobre ella y puso una de sus piernas sobre su hombro juntando sus intimidades y empezando a frotar sus intimidades.

Las dos daban pequeños gemidos y gritos de placer mientras la rubia seguía meciéndose, no fáltamela mucho para que llegaran.

La primera en llegar fue la pelirroja y luego la rubia, que se derribo sobre ella.

-Fue genial- Dijo Elsa.

-Creo que el barco se movió de donde lo habías dejado- Bromeo Anna.

-Jajaja, seguro que si- Sonrió grande la mayor.

-Sé que es una pregunta torpe, pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes Elsa?- Le pregunto Anna mientras regulaba su respiración.

-Veinticuatro- Le respondió.

-Ya veo- Susurro.

Anna se sentó en la cama y empezó a desabrochar el sostén de Elsa.

La rubia le dijo que se volteara se pusiera sobre ella, de esa manera las dos empezaron a darse sexo oral hasta llegar a su segundo orgasmo.

Por primera vez Anna durmió en los brazos de Elsa, bueno, tal vez solo Elsa durmió esa noche, Anna aun tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, sabia muy pocas cosas sobre Elsa, a pesar de que sabia más que una persona que apenas la conocía, sentía que algo estaba ocultando. A eso de las 4:30, pudo dormir.

-Domingo, domingo- Le dijo la rubia mientras la despertaba con besos en el hombro.

-Mmm… aun tengo sueño- Se quejo, mientras se estiraba.

-Pero el cielo está despierto- Le respondió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡Para!- Grito mientras reía.

Anna quiso atacar de la misma manera a Elsa, pero esta, ya vestida, salió corriendo antes de que Anna pudiera.

-¡Oye!- Grito mientras se empezaba a vestir.

Salió a la cubierta pero no la encontró, entonces cuando se dedico a buscarla por los lados.

-¡Buu!- Elsa apretó levemente sus dedos por debajo de las costillas, haciendo que Anna saltara del susto y el tacto.

-¡Elsa, casi salto al agua!- Anna golpeo levemente el brazo de Elsa.

-Jaja, ya, no te enojes- No dejaba de reírse a carcajadas.

Anna sonrió pero luego miro el suelo de la nave.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto la rubia apoyándose en las barras.

-¿Esto es… una cita?- Le pregunto.

-Pues, podría… pero…- Le dio la espalda. –Tú tienes novio- Su tono era molesto.

-¿Y si no tuviera?- Le pregunto.

-Entonces supongo que si sería una cita- Le dijo mirándola sobre su hombro.

-Elsa, yo… estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi novio- Le dijo.

-Nadie te lo está pidiendo- Le dijo la otra un tanto hostil.

-Claro, lo nuestro es solo sexo- Dijo triste la pelirroja.

Elsa se sintió mal por un momento, tal vez estaba siendo muy dura.

¿Por qué se ponía así? Si era más que obvio que Anna le fascinaba.

-Anna, perdón, no debí hablarte así- Se arrepintió y la rodio con sus brazos por la cintura.

-Está bien- Le respondió sin expresión alguna.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta a terminar con el por mi?- Le pregunto.

-Sí, de todas maneras nuestra relación ya estaba muerta antes de conocerte- Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Para dejarte plantada en tu cumpleaños, me imagino- Le respondió.

Silencio se formo entre ambas por unos minutos, minutos que Anna tuvo su vista en los guante casi invisibles de Elsa.

-Oye, Elsa, aun siento que me ocultas cosas- Le dijo Anna.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- Dijo la rubia mirando a la nada.

-De ti, cada vez que te pregunto por tu trabajo, eres cortante, tu familia, también, incluso tus amigos o algo- Le dijo Anna, tenía un semblante serio, a pesar de que se encontraba mirando el agua que las radiaba.

-Yo, de verdad y sé que sonara raro, pero solo puedo decirte que no puedo hablarte de mi familia y trabajo, no por el momento- Se excuso y abrazo por la espalda a la pelirroja.

La más joven se apoyo sobre el barandal con sus antebrazos para así aguantar el peso de la rubia.

-Tu apellido, Arendelle, me suena de algún lado ¿por qué?- Le pregunto.

-No lo sé, es un apellido pegajoso- Bromeo y beso su hombro.

La rubia la dejo en su casa, lugar que estaba hecho un desastre, toda su ropa estaba fuera de su armario y desparramada por su cama, causa del apuro de ayer y la cita inesperada.

Suspiro con cansancio y empezó a redoblar el lio que tenia sobre su cama, ya cuando estuvo a punto de terminar una loca idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

Miro de reojo el ordenador, no, era una idea demasiado loca.

Pero la curiosidad era más fuerte. Dejo de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó frente al aparato para ser una búsqueda rápido.

"Arendelle" Fue lo que escribió, y fue como una explosión.

"Arendelle Familia."

"Arendelle en una nueva economía."

"Arendelle inaugura un nuevo zoológico y lo estrenaran los niños del hogar Olaf."

"Arendelle y sus fiordos."

"Arendelle y clima"

Era unas de las cuantas cosas que salían en la búsqueda, se paso la mano por el cabello como si estuviera cansada, no, estaba estupefacta.

Hizo clic en lo que parecía una biografía y si antes se sorprendió, ahora el mundo se le dio vuelta.

Su boca se abrió demasiado, de eso estaba segura.

"FAMILIA REAL DE ARENDELLE"

"La familia de Arendelle, también conocida como la soberanía de Arendelle (o un reino) está actualmente compuesto por los miembros de la familia de la siguiente manera:

El reí John Fario de Arendelle, reí por matrimonio.

La reina Idiana de Arendelle, reina por nacimiento y herencia.

La princesa y heredera al trono, Carmen de Arendelle, princesa por nacimiento.

La princesa y segunda en la lista de herederos al trono, Georgina de Arendelle, princesa por nacimiento.

La princesa y tercera en la lista de herederos al trono, Elsa de Arendelle, princesa por nacimiento.

Y el príncipe, Cameron de Arendelle, príncipe por nacimiento, trágicamente al haber nacido después de la tercera de la familia, según dicen las leyes del reino, el joven ya no entra a la lista de herederos al trono.

Arendelle reino:

Arendelle es un reina acogido cerca de las montaña de noruega, y si bien comparte un extenso terreno con este, ambos países siempre han estado en una disputa hace muchos tiempo por el mismo tema.

Hoy en dia por lo que se dice ambas familias reales son muy buenas amigas.

Arendelle es muy conocida en noruega por estar radiada de un enorme fiordo y extensas montañas, también es bastante conocida por su nieve "cálida" y su bosque del invierno eterno. Sin en cambio una de las cosas que más atrae a la gente a este reino es la arquitectura de este lugar, un toque muy antiguo, mucha gente afirma que es como regresar en el tiempo, sobre todo en los festivales que, al igual que sus festivales que suelen hacerse con la vestimenta tradicional. También es conocida por no tener herederos al trono de sexo masculino, Arendelle solo permite que los primeros tres hijos sean herederos al trono, y los reyes que han gobernado son de matrimonio, la mayoría de los herederos al trono han sido mujeres, según se dice, así casi cuatro siglos que ha habido herederos al trono de sexo masculino. Su atracción más famosa es el castillo del hielo que se encuentra en la montaña del norte del reino.

Leyendas de Arendelle.

Los mitos y leyendas de este pueblo son muy famosos tal vez no en todo el mundo pero si para los que hablan lenguas nórdicas, sacando a los estadounidenses claro.

Seguramente todos recordamos la loca historia de los trolls de roca o el espejo de la vista del revés, pues bueno, si vamos al caso son leyendas nórdicas, nada del otro mundo, pero si hay una leyenda que es únicamente de Arendelle, es la de la reina de las nieves. Pues se dice que ella fue la que construyo el castillo de hielo ya antes mencionado y que fue la causante de una de las eras del hielo más grandes en el reino en hace casi unos dos siglos y de hecho, esta era del hielo si esta reportada en los archivos del reino y se les menciona en las clases de historia de primaria y primer siclo de secundaria. Según dice la leyenda, la reina de las nieves pertenecía a la familia real y fue la heredera al trono más joven de la historia de pueblo, ya que ascendió a este a los 21 años de edad recién cumplidos, también se dice que los herederos de la misma heredaran sus poderes, ósea, los príncipes y reyes actuales"

Dios, no se espera algo así, esperaba que su familia perteneciera a una familia de empresarios y bancarios de alta categoría, pero, la realeza, no señor, ya era demasiado. Anna empezó a buscar pequeños detalles en sus recuerdos y valla que los encontró, la mención de Elsa de que si sus padres la vieran hacer esas "cosas" la mandarían a la horca, la elegancia de la rubia, su actitud tan misteriosa, su manera tan correcta de hablar. ¡Ella tuvo sexo con una princesa! Ya era mucho.

Aun sabiendo todo esto quería saber más, ahora la curiosidad era con la "princesa Elsa" .

"Elsa de Arendelle" fue lo siguiente que busco y no tardo en entrar a una de las cuantas biografías.

"Princesa Elsa de Arendelle.

Nacida el 28 de Octubre de 1990, con un coeficiente intelectual de 58,09 termino la secundaria a los trece años. Dos años después estudio idiomas, que aprendió en tres meses y aparte economía y un curso quiropráctico, también hizo un curso de masajeamos por "capricho" según cuenta su familia la súper-dotada es muy caprichosa con lo que quiere, y al ser tan joven Elsa siempre quiso aprender cosas nuevas. Actualmente habla 6 idiomas.

Ya a sus 16 años sus padres decidieron "agotar su energía" anotándola en clases de piano, violín, chelo y canto ya que son actividades más de practica Elsa tuvo que trabajar unos tres años para poder dominar la música.

Los problemas se hicieron graves con la familia real con respecto a su bisexualidad, que, como muchos por lógica sabemos, esto no está bien visto en la realeza, pero luego de casi un año de disputa con la corte real todos aceptaron a Elsa tal cual es. Esta rubia tiene la reputación de la rompe corazones de la familia, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Actualmente Elsa disfruta de viajar por Europa pero al mismo tiempo suele ser la representante de su familia en el extranjero."

Se recostó sobre la silla y miro hacia el techo.

-Rompe corazones ¿Eh?- Susurro para sí.

¡No! Eso ahora era lo de menos, sabía que los problemas y la presión que seguiría serian peor.

Elsa venia de una familia, aparte de de sangre azul, modelo, y no por lo que decía internet, sino por lo que escucho de la boca de la misma rubia, boca que decía que su padre era genial, que sus hermanas eran maravillosas, que su madre era su gran ejemplo y que su hermano era un joven excelente, pero ella, ella venia de una familia rota, padres divorciados, hermanas que se juntaban poco y nada, solo en fiestas o desgracias, padres separados, madre un tanto distante y para colmo padre alcohólico y golpeador.

-Demonios- Maldijo por lo bajo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Sé que eh tardado pero sé que esto compensa bastante, lo sé, espero que les allá gustado y espero sus reviews, gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Tengo que viaja en una semana- Soltó mientras Anna seguía besando su cuello.

Las dos estaban en la casa de la pelirroja (sentadas en su sofá frente a la televisión), que había terminado con su novio hace nada más que ayer, la princesa fue invitada a ver una película y entre coqueteos y juegos, y también un poco de vino, claro está, la pelirroja termino a arcadas encima de ella.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto separándose un poco para poder verla.

-Son cosas de mi trabajo- Le respondió seria.

-Del trabajo del que no me dices nada- Dijo enojada. Se bajo de sobre la rubia para sentarse en el sofá en posición de indio, tomo el mando en su mano y empezó a cambiar de canal, sabiendo que en esa hora no encontraría nada bueno.

-No me digas que me vas a hacer una escena por mi trabajo- Susurro molesta.

-La verdad que si- Le respondió aun más enojada que antes.

-¿Pues qué quieres entonces? Quieres que sea masajista y ya ¡dudo mucho que lo quieras!- Contra-ataco.

-¡No, no quiero!- Le respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina. Obviamente la rubia fue tras ella.

-Pues entonces- Camino frente a la pelirroja y paro su paso. –Cuál es tu problema, Salgo en una semana y vuelvo en tres días- Su vos se volvió serena, estaba tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Mírate tú, manteniendo la compostura- Ella aun seguía molesta. -¿Qué eres? ¿Una princesa?- Dijo en tono de burla.

Elsa se tenso y miro desafiante a la más bajita. –Sabes, si vas a estar con ese humor de porquería mejor me voy de una vez- Dijo y empezó a caminar de nuevo a la sala, tomo su chaqueta de cuero negra y cuando se la coloco… -¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto dando media vuelta lentamente para mirar de frente a Anna.

-Lo que oíste Elsa… ¿Qué si eres una princesa?- Le pregunto. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Silencio entre ambas,pero fue la rubia la que rompió el silencio.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando- Era bastante sínica.

-Finges demencia, quieres que traiga la notebook y te muestre de lo que hablo- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la enfrentaba. Elsa desvió la mirada. –¿Ahora sabes de lo que hablo?- Le susurro al oído.

-Me investigaste Anna ¿sabes lo loco que es eso?- Dijo volviendo a mirarla.

-Yo no quería Elsa pero todo tiene un límite, necesitaba respuestas y tú no me las dabas- Dijo ahora un poco apenada.

-Anna, si alguien más se entera de quien soy voy a tener muchos problemas, ya me lo dijo mi embajada- Dijo Elsa un poco asustada pero aun mantenía la compostura.

-¿Hay una embajada de Arendelle aquí?- Pregunto.

-Sí, pero no me cambies de tema- Le dijo. Se volvió a sacar la chaqueta y a sentarse en el sofá. Anna se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué sabes?- Le pregunto.

-Pues, creo que lo básico, que eres princesa, que tienes un coeficiente intelectual de 58,09, que eres bisexual, que tuviste problemas por ello, que cantas y tocas unos instrumentos, que hablas 6 idiomas y que…- La miro, la rubia también la estaba mirando con cara de incógnita.

-¿Y qué An?- Pregunto.

-Y que eres una rompe corazones- Dijo sin mirarla. –La rompecorazones de la familia real- Dijo.

Elsa movió la cabeza mientras la miraba un poco triste y apretaba nerviosa sus manos.

-Anna yo te lo iba a contar todo, pero necesitaba tiempo- Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba mientras ella. –Mira An, me estoy arrodillando, yo, una princesa por ti, creerme te lo pido por favor, no quiero que pienses que porque los chicos o chicas están detrás de mí significa que yo voy a estar con ellos, tal vez sí, soy una rompe corazones, pero no porque quiera serlo, Annie, yo te quiero, pero tienes que entender que mi posición no me permite ir al ritmo que deseo- Dijo y tomo su manos y entrelazo sus dedos.

-Claro- Dijo Anna y separo sus manos.

-An, se en lo que estas pensando, pero… ¿Acaso crees que yo elegí ser princesa o ser como soy? Porque si de verdad crees eso déjame decirte que estas equivocada- Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Rayos Elsa te odio- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ahora me odias porque sabes que tengo la razón, pero también sé que estas tan loca por mí como lo estoy yo por ti- Le dijo mientras tomaba a la más bajita de los hombros y la obligaba recostarse sobre el sofá, se sentó a arcada en el regazo de Anna.

-No te abuses de mi vulnerabilidad- Cerro los ojos, pero su expresión seguía molestas. –Sabes que no puedo pensar bien si estas así- La miro a los ojos.

-Pues no pienses mi amor- Le dijo tratando de darle un beso.

De un rápido movimiento Anna salió de debajo de la rubia, dejándola tirada en el otro lado del sofá.

-Elsa, hablo enserio- Le dijo.

-Ok, ok, lo siento, hablemos en serio- Le dijo sentándose.

-¿Tu qué quieres conmigo? – Le pregunto.

-Yo te quiero Anna, provocas cosa en mi que nadie provoco, en tan poco tiempo- Le dijo, fue sincera. –Quiero… te quiero conmigo mi amor- Le declaro.

-Yo también, así que si solo estás jugando conmigo dímelo, por no me gusta pasarla mal- Le dijo volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

-Hacertela pasar mal es lo último que tengo planeado- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en posición de indio sobre el sofá, Anna la imito. –Te quiero demasiado para eso- Le dijo y puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias Els- Le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la palma de la mano de la rubia.

-De nada An- Le robo un beso casto.

Silencio por un tiempo, Elsa podía ver perfectamente las preguntas en los ojos verdes azulados de la pelirroja.

-Pregunta- Dijo Elsa mientras se volvía a sentar a arcadas sobre la más baja.

-¿Voy a conocer a tu familia?- Le pregunto.

-Si… tal vez… los conozcas… en una semana…- Le dijo mientras le daba besos en los labios.

-¿Tan… Pronto?- Le pregunto un poco aterrada.

-Solo bromeo… pero si quieres…- Le dijo la otra mientras empezó a bajar por su cuello. –Y…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto.

-Tal vez… yo pueda conocer… a tu familia- Término.

Anna volvió a lanzar a Elsa sobre el sofá y se puso de pie, esta vez con una mirada de terror.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Elsa un poco preocupada.

-Emm, creo que me llego el periodo- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió por el momento.

-Demonios ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Elsa

Anna se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa, no se sabría decir si era falsa o no.

-Voy al baño, busca otra película- Le respondió

-Ok, yo te espero aquí- Le respondió y le dio un beso en los labios y en la mejilla.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno gente hasta aquí, gracias por leer y dejar reviews y pásense por mis otras historias. **


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Elsa se fue, dos días que a Anna se le hicieron completamente eternos; a pesar de que se la pasaba todo el día hablando con sus novia, así es, novia por mensajes o Skay, no era lo mismo que tenerla en vivo y en directo.

**Mensaje de Elsa.**

La pelirroja sonrió al ver quien era la que le había enviado el mensaje.

"**Te extraño demasiado, no tengo idea de cómo voy a durar un día más sin ti"**

Se sonrojo, como era posible que la rubia lograra eso con tan solo un mensaje.

"**Yo también te extraño, y me hago la misma pregunta"**

La respuesta de la otra no tardo en llegar.

"**Solo un día más, y mañana estaré contigo todo el día"**

Ya se imaginaba la pelirroja a que se refería con eso su novia.

"**¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? curiosidad"**

Le pregunto.

"**No mucho, solo… pues, ayudar a mamá con la apertura de una escuela, ayudar a papá con uno papeles de importaciones, ayudar a mi hermana mayor con uno de sus deberes reales, ir de compras con mi otra hermana (eso no suena tan mal) y luego mi hermanito quiere que lo ayude con unas tareas, después de eso nada mas… espero"**

Anna rio por la ironía de la respuesta.

"**Hoy voy a salir con las chicas, Merida y Rapunzel, vamos a correr y luego nos vamos a comer algo, espero que no te moleste"**

Envió…

"**Claro que no, como crees, prefiero que salgas antes de que te quedes encerrada y te pongas mas pálida que yo por no ver el sol"**

Anna rio, no tardo en responder.

"**Te lo agradezco mi princesa, me voy a preparar, adiós, cuídate"**

"**De nada copo de nieve, cuídate también"**

Anna sonrió más grande al terminar de leer ese último mensaje.

… … …

**Arendelle:**

-¡Elsa!-

-¡Go-Go!- Dijo la rubia mientras corría a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Dios nieves, hace mucho que no te veía, te extrañe- Dijo la más baja separándose.

-Dios, pasa, que tengo tantas cosas que contarte- Dijo haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta, ambas jóvenes se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Es un chico?- Pregunto directa la Go-Go.

-No esta vez- Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Entonces es una chica- Confirmo su amiga.

-No solo una chica, es una hermosa joven, pelirroja de ojos azulados con verde, y unas hermosas pequitas por todo el cuerpo, ella es sencillamente perfecta- Dijo muy feliz.

-¿Y tu familia lo sabe?- Pregunto ansiosa la más baja.

-Solo mi padre, y él la acepta, y piensa que es hermosa- Dijo y soltó un gritito de felicidad.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?- Pregunto ahora intrigada.

-Oh sí, es una mujer muy lista, no tardo en sospechar y averiguarlo todo, igual, no reacciono muy mal al enterarse de todo, lo que sí, estaba un poco aturdida- Respondió como si nada.

-¡¿Cómo, tan solo investigando lo descubrió todo, te das cuenta que de seguro cualquiera debe saber la verdad o sospechar?!- pregunto algo asustada la otra.

-Pues claro, cualquiera se daría cuenta que mi apellido tiene una tilde especial- Respondió.

-¿Qué?... no espera… yo me refiero… a lo otro- Dijo y susurro las últimas palabras.

Elsa se quedo pensando por un momento.

-No, ella no lo sabe, aun digo que por el invierno mis manos están frías, pero no, no lo sabe- Dijo seria.

-Pero Elsa… ¿Y cuando llegue el verano, que le dirás?- Pregunto.

-Tal vez… ¿la verdad? No lo sé Go-Go, no quiero pensar en eso- Dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos.

-¿Puedes controlarlo bien?- Pregunto ahora.

-Sí, desde que la conocí, las cosas han sido mucho más fáciles- Dijo con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar sus manos, pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció. –Pero aun tengo miedo de hacerle daño- Dijo triste.

-Elsa, si estar con ella te hace bien, no temas, tal vez ella es la solución a todo esto- Dijo Go-Go y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Dijo. –_Tal vez_\- Pensó.

…. ….. …

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- Pego el grito Merida, todas ya habían regresado de correr del parque que quedaba justo al frente de la casa de Merida y cuando volvieron, con pizzas y helado, Anna les confesó que estaba saliendo con una mujer, aunque omitió algunos detalles.

-Lo que escuchaste Merida, ya no grites- Le dijo Anna y tomo un trozo de pizza para comerlo.

-No sé qué decir sinceramente, estoy muy sorprendida- Dijo anonadada Rapunzel.

-¿Qué, van a dejar de ser mis amigas por esto?- Pregunto mientras se paraba.

-¿Qué? ¡Por dios Annie, no!- Reacciono Merida.

-Nunca dejaremos de sus tus amigas, sin importar lo que elijas niña- Dijo Rapunzel parándose y abrazando a la pelirroja fresa.

-Siempre, en todas hemos estado para ti, sabes bien que esto no cambiara nada- Dijo Merida uniéndose al abrazo.

-¿Podemos difundirlo?- Pregunto una la rubia dorada una vez que se separaron.

-Aun no chicas, por lo menos por ahora, será mejor que no- Respondió.

-Pero oye… ¿Y Kristoff?- Pregunto la pelirroja de rulos.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber? ¿Pregúntale a su mami?- Dijo y luego de eso las tres no pudieron evitar reírse entre ellas.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Sé que no es muy largo, pero es para dar presencia, bueno, dejen Reviews y presencia por mis otras historias, gracias por leer.**

**Demetria Lunk.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Elsa había vuelto a Suiza junto a Anna, desde que llego pasaron todo el tiempo juntas, aprovechando que Anna tenía unas vacaciones de un mes en el estudio de edición.

Hoy su día consistió en ir al cine, comer un helado, volver a casa, comer algo, ver una película en el sofá, fue casi una pareja de adolecentes.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Le pregunto Anna recostándose en el pecho de Elsa.

Estaban en la casa de la masajista, en el sofá. Elsa rodeaba sobre los hombros a Anna y esta se acomodaba en su cuerpo tranquila.

-Bien, le mostré una foto tuya a Carmen, mi hermana mayor, dice que eres hermosa- Le comento.

-Eso de verdad es muy wow viniendo de una futura reina- Dijo y Elsa rio para sí, haciendo mover su pecho.

-¿Dije algo raro?- Le pregunto.

-No, nada bebé- Le dijo.

-Yo le hable a mis amigas de ti, bueno, mejor dicho de lo que me pasa contigo- Le comento.

-¿Como reaccionaron?- Pregunto mientras dejaba que Anna se sentara en el sofá.

-Al principio sorprendidas, pero lo tomaron bien- Dijo alegre la pelirroja.

-Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Le dijo la rubia tímida.

A Anna le dio mucha ternura ese gesto, Elsa podía parecer tan sumisa, tan pasiva de en ocasiones.

-Claro- Dijo con confianza.

-¿Me cuentas de ti y tu familia?- Le pregunto.

Anna cambio su semblante a uno serio, mirando hacia el piso, en un lugar entre sus pies.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- Le pregunto.

-Porque… bueno tu sabes de mi familia, pensé que tenía derecho- Dijo un poco incomoda por la postura oscura que Anna tomo de repente.

-No es necesario que sepas nada de ellos Els- Dijo cortante.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Ellos son relevantes en mi vida- Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto.

-Porque… porque si Elsa ¡no quiero hablar de ellos!- Dijo y Elsa se asusto un poco por como Anna de repente se paro del sofá.

A la pelirroja le dio un escalofrió repentino.

-Diablos esta frio aquí- Dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

Elsa la miro con los ojos un tanto muy abiertos. –Sí, es que hay una ventana abierta en el otro cuarto-

Elsa corrió al otro cuarto (cocina) y cerro una pequeña ventana que estaba abierta sobre el lavado.

-_Clama Elsa solo fue un susto, nada grave- _dijo tratando de calmarse a si misma.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Hola se que lo corto no compensa la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo, gracias por leer, desearía tener más tiempo para escribir **


	10. Chapter 9

**Atención: Para seguir leyendo esta historia es importante leer la siguiente nota ya que cambiare de plataforma.**

**Hola gente como están? Yo venía a decirles algo muy triste, que ya no actualizar mas… en esta plataforma, ja, como dice en mi perfil, yo no abandono mis historias, solo las mudo. Esto es bueno ya que podre actualizar más seguidos, ya que en no puedo hacerlo mucho.**

**Estaré utilizando wattpad, allí actualizare "las masajista" y "la familia es para siempre"**

**Mi usuario en Wattpad es DemetriaD1997, ya re-subí todos los capítulos allí de "La familia es para siempre" y "La masajista"**

**Dejare el link en mi bio.**

**Respuestas:**

**Elsi: Si soy Camren shipper, Camren es real, Camren is rela, MUERTE A LAUCY ¡CAMILA ES DE LAUREN Y LAUREN DE CAMILA! ¡COMO ANNA ES DE ELSA Y ELSA DE ANNA!**

**YesTelevisa: No, no actualizare en el 2018, sino en tres días.**

**Y para el resto: No tengo el valor suficiente para que pase algo entre Venecia y Elsa, pero… quien sabe, ni yo sé que soy capaz de escribir jeje.**

**Dejen reviews si tienen dudas**


End file.
